A New Life
by DearDine13Ink
Summary: Un nouveau personnage, la meilleure amie de Connor. Sa vie change du tout au tout en une journée. Suivez la au travers de sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a tous. J'ai déjà posté cette histoire sur ce site, seulement le rendu ne me plaisait plus du tout. Je me suis décidé à la reprendre et a la republier. **

**Rien ne m'appartient. Le personnage d'Heather est de ma conception.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

**A New Life...**

Je m'appelle Heather Blackstood, j'ai 20 ans et mon meilleur ami s'appelle Connor Temple. Je suis née le 18 juin 1990 à Londres. Je mesure 1mètre75 pour 65 kilos, je suis tout a fais normal. J'ai des yeux verts, magnifiques comme me disent tous les personnes que je rencontre. Je suis une pure londonienne, avec des origines française, marseillaise plus précisément et espagnole, catalane. Je parle très bien français et un peu moins espagnol. Je suis très sportive, j'ai fais de la boxe pendant plusieurs année et je m'arrange pour faire des footings dès que je peux, le sport c'est importent pour moi. Ca me permet de décompresser et d'être dans ma bulle, de me vider la tête et de ne penser à rien. Je vis dans une petite maison dans un petit quartier résidentielle de Londres, c'est la maison ou j'ai grandis avec mon frère et mes parents. Mes parents me l'ont laissé et sont retourné vivre en France, ne voulant pas la vendre et puis je voulais finir mes études ici, chez moi à Londres. Mon frère, est de 6 ans mon ainé, les a suivi en voulant se rapprocher de l'endroit ou il né, j'aurais fait la même chose. Avec mon frère nous somme très proche et nous nous rendons visite dès que nous pouvons, nous avons une relation fusionnelle.

J'ai rencontré Connor à l'école primaire, le courant est passé tout de suite entre nous. Et nous sommes très vite devenus inséparable. Des meilleurs amis. Nous avons tout traversé ensemble, les premier baisés, les peines de cœur, nos moments de joie, d'angoisse… Nous avons toujours été dans la même classe et toujours à coté. Les professeurs en avait toujours marre de nous, nous faisons toujours les 4OO coups ensembles. Nos années lycée ont été les plus joyeuses. Toujours ensemble et toujours amis. Ensuite nous avons réussi à trouver une université communes, pour être ensemble pendant les pauses et quand on décide de sécher les cours. Notre relation est purement amicale contrairement à ce que certains disent et elle le restera.

A l'heure actuelle nous sommes en 2010 et avec Connor nous allons voir le professeur Cutter car Connor veut lui parler de quelque chose…

Donc c'était le prologue. Laissez-moi vos avis et vos pensées.

Merci DearDine


	2. Chapitre UN- La Rencontre

**Voici le chapitre un, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je ne possède pas Primeval. Seule Heather est de mon invention.  
>On se retrouve à la fin.<strong>

**La rencontre.**

**Central Metropolitan University :**

_**J'étais avec Connor sur le parking de l'université, quand.**_

**Connor : Mais si, je te dis que ce n'est pas un canular !**

**Heather : Connor, ils parlent d'un monstre. C'est juste des apprentis cinéaste qui se prennent pour Spielberg !**

**Connor : Ah oui, viens.**

_**Il vit le professeur Cutter avec un homme. Il part voir le professeur Cutter et me laisse en plans.**_

**Heather: Sympa. Connor attends moi!**

**Connor : Professeur Cutter !**

**Nick : Evidement, ca avait l'air…**

**Connor : Professeur ! (Il fait tomber ses feuilles Nick et Stephen continue leur chemin).**

**Heather, en le rattrapant : Espèce de boulet.**

_**Hum, il est très sexy l'homme, brun aux yeux bleu, magnifique !**_

**Connor, me lançe un regard noir : Professeur ! Professeur Cutter ! Temple Connor.**

**Nick : Désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire. Ça doit être en Archéologie. Prenez à droite, tout droit, sur votre gauche.**

**Connor : Je ne suis pas perdu. C'est mon nom. Je suis un de vos étudiants. Et voici Heather Blackstood..**

**Nick : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je vous connaitrez ? Heather ravi de vous rencontrez.**

**Heather : De même professeur.**

**Connor : Ah oui c'est vrai je suis bête vous n'avez pas encore attaqué les séminaires.**

_**Nick, acquiesce et repart tout en continuant de parler avec Stephen**_**.**

**Connor : Professeur !**

_**On arrive dans le bureau à Cutter avec tout plein de choses et des photos d'une femme, la sienne sans doute.**_

**Nick : Surtout ne touchez à rien. Je ne vous ai pas présentez mon technicien de laboratoire, Stephen Hart.**

**Connor et Heather : Bonjour.**

**Stephen : Salut.**

_**Il s'appel donc Stephen, très charmant en tout cas, tout à fait mon type !**_

_**Nick prend des affaires sur son bureau et les jettes dans la corbeille**_

**Connor, montrant un des dossiers de la pile : Non ça c'est ma thèse de doctorat. Voyez-vous j'y démontre que la vie sur Terre dérive d'organisme amené sur par un vaisseau extra-terrestre. Une piste assez excitante.**

_**Cutter la rejette dans la corbeille,**__**je dois dire qu'il a bien raison, Connor est peut-être intelligent mais des fois c'est un… un euh… gars vraiment bizarre voila on va dire ça !**_

**Connor : Il faut encore que je la bosse…**

**Heather : Oui je crois… Nan mais qu'elle idée t'a eu de faire ta thèse sur les extra-terrestre, hein dis moi, ta trop regarder Aliens mon pote !**

**Nick : A propos. (Montrant une roche, un fossile en faite) Dites-moi ce que c'est.**

_**Je réfléchis au nom**_**, **_**sarkotérigan, nan ce n'est pas, sarptoterigion non plus ah je sais**_

**Heather : C'est un sarcopterygien !**

**Nick : Oui exact, aucunes traces d'eux pendant 70 millions d'année et soudain il y en a un qui apparaît en plein océan Indien. Tout a fait inexplicable selon la théorie moderne de l'évolution. Voyez-vous Darwin a fournie presque toutes la réponse, ce sont les morceaux que l'on n'arrive pas à emboitez qui m'intéresse moi.**

**Connor : C'est pour ca, qu'on se demandait si vous aviez vu ca !**

**Heather : Qu'on se demandait ? Que TU te demandais ! En tant que meilleure des meilleures amie que je suis, je ne fais que t'accompagné.**

_**Connor montra la une du journal ou l'article en première page a pour titre « Enorme Supercherie ou Vrai Monstre ? »**_

**Nick : Un prédateur géant encore inconnu.**

_**Il prend le journal et observe la photo, sourit a Stephen et lui passe le journal**_

**Connor : Eh ! Non non non ! C'est la vérité.**

**Nick : Connor vous devriez sortir plus souvent. Allez dans les bars, fréquentez une jolie fille, la vie vous paraîtra moins étrange.**

**Heather : Tu vois ya pas que moi qui te le dis !**

_**Héhé j'ai toujours raison ! Règle n°1 : J'ai toujours raison ! Règle n°2 : Si un jour j'ai tort, se référer a la règle n°1 ! **_

**Connor : Mais j'ai déjà un copine… enfin presque. Là n'est pas la question. Il y a un témoin qui dit l'avoir vu !**

**Nick : Y a des gens qui disent avoir vue le monstre du Loch Ness, ca ne veut pas dire qu'il existe.**

**Connor : Plus maintenant puisqu'il est mort il y a des années, le gouvernement a emporté le corps et a étouffé toute l'affaire.**

**Heather : Con' c'est qu'un canular, si le monstre du Loch Ness existait vraiment tu ne crois pas qu'il serait dans un exposer dans un musée ?**

**Nick : Elle a raison, écoutez votre amie.**

_**Ah ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ? J'ai toujours raison !**_

**Connor : Votre femme s'y serait intéressée elle.**

_**Cutter relève la tête et regarde fixement Connor.**_

**Nick : Ma femme était une authentique scientifique. Elle n'était pas des ces gens crédule qui pourchasse les monstres.**

**Connor la tête basse : Désolé.**

**Nick : Ce n'est pas grave.**

**Connor : J'avais pensé que vous pourriez vouloir vérifier, voilà.**

_**Nick hoche la tête et Connor commence à partir.**_

**Connor : Comme la forêt de Dean n'est pas très loin.**

_**Stephen relève la tête de la roche qui observait**_**.**

**Nick : La forêt de Dean ?**

_**Stephen soupire puis regarde Nick**_

**Stephen : Si on part maintenant on y sera pour le déjeuner.**

_**Nous nous rendons donc à la voiture du professeur, ou alors celle de Stephen, je ne sais pas.**_

**Frontière de la forêt de Dean**

_**Nick, Connor, Stephen, un garde et moi marchions vers une remorque de camion éventrés de haut en bas.**_

**Le garde : Je venais juste de finir ma ronde quand j'ai… Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mon écran**

**Connor : Ouah, vous imaginez la force qu'il a fallu pour éventrer ça ! Regardez la taille des traces. Ouah, si vous voulez mon avis … euh … ok d'accord je le garde.**

**Stephen : Si j'avais trouvez ces traces dans la brousse j'aurais dit que nous sommes en présence d'un grand prédateur.**

**Nick : Mais nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean.**

**Le garde : Il été énorme et il courait très vite, il a traversé la cour et il est arrivé là en moins d'une seconde.**

_**Stephen s'approche de la remorque.**_

**Stephen : Il y a du sang.**

_**Nick marche vers quelque chose**_**.**

**Nick : Stephen, trouve-moi une explication logique à ça.**

**Stephen : C'est un canular c'est évident. (**_**Il rejoint Nick et vois un grillage éventrer**_**) Juste un peu difficile à monter.**

_**Stephen s'approche du grillage, nous le suivons avec Connor.**_

**Heather: Ah ouais ok d'accord…**

**Connor : Je peux émettre une hypothèse **_**(Nick avance)**_** Il se sent mal ?**

**Stephen : Helen Cutter est venu par ici i ans pour enquêter sur la présence d'une créature. Elle a disparue dans la forêt, on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, que son sac a dos, pas de sang, pas d'indices. Rien, elle c'est évanouie dans la nature.**

**Hôtel Eddington:**

_**Nick est assis au bar, une femme, Claudia Brown assise à une table avec un homme qui parle mais ne l'écoute pas. Elle regarde Nick qui est entrain de boire un verre de whisky, il regarde une photo d'Helen.**_

**Claudia : Excusez-moi.**

_**Nick se retourne, elle l'embrasse**_**.**

**Claudia : Pas de panique, je viens de dire à cette sangsue que j'attendais mon fiancé. Encore une histoire cochonne et j'étais sur le point de commettre un meurtre.**

**Nick : Eh bien ravie de vous avoir aidé. Je me présente Nick Cutter**

**Claudia : En faite je sais qui vous êtes.**

_**Nick la regarde surpris, elle continue**_

**Claudia : Je suis Claudia Brown, ministère de l'intérieure. Je vous ai vu à l'hôtel. J'espère que vous pourrez me rendre un service, professeur.**

**Nick : Encore un ?**

_**Claudia lui montre le même journal que Connor **_

**Claudia : Je suppose que c'est la raison de notre présence a tous les deux. On nous signale chaque année des dizaines de cas comme celui-ci. Vous me rendriez un grand service en prouvant l'absurdité de ceci.**

**Nick : Je… Je ne peux pas écarter d'amblée l'existence d'une preuve.**

**Claudia : Voyons, vous ne donnez à cette histoire de monstre aucune crédibilité, professeur ?**

**Nick : J'essaye de garder un esprit ouvert.**

**Claudia : On parle de ca comme une bonne chose.**

**Nick : Tout dépend de votre façon de définir un monstre, une panthère noire peut être terrifiante par une nuit sana lune.**

**Claudia : S'agirait-il de cela ?**

**Nick : C'est mon hypothèse. A moins qu'il n'y est rien. La dernière apparition aurait eu lieu du coté de la forêt. Voulez-vous vous joindre aux recherches ?**

**Claudia : Je suppose que je dois au contribuable de faire mieux que de rester dans ma chambre à vider le minibar.**

_**Stephen, Connor et moi enfin Connor faisait des recherches sur son ordi sur la créature du journal.**_

**Connor : Cette base de données contient des informations constamment mis à jour sur les espèces vertébrées disparues.**

**Heather : Il y consacre tout son temps libre depuis qu'il a 14 ans.**

**Stephen : C'est impressionnant.**

**Connor : Ouais, c'est pas mal.**

**Heather : Mais un peu triste.**

**Connor : Mais vous êtes d'accord, ca ne peut pas être un chat sauvage.**

_**Nick arrive accompagné d'une femme habillée d'un tailleur noir et blanc.**_

**Nick : Voici Claudia Brown du ministère de l'intérieure, elle va se joindre à nous. Claudia voici Connor Temple, Heather Blackstood et Stephen Hart.**

**Connor : Et ils vont étouffer toute l'affaire.**

**Claudia : De quoi parle t-il ?**

**Nick : Connor trouve toutes les idées du complot séduisantes.**

_**Tout le monde monte dans la voiture. Nick conduit, Claudia est du coté passager et Stephen, Connor et moi derrière. Je suis au milieu entre les deux garçons.**_

**Forêt de Dean**

_**Nous étions en pleine recherche de créature. Stephen tenait une carte dans ses mains et Connor une boussole.**_

**Claudia : Si il y aurait vraiment une créature dans cette forêt, les journalistes ne l'auraient pas déjà trouvée ?**

**Nick : Ils ne sauraient pas quoi chercher.**

**Claudia : Mais vous, vous le savez ?**

**Nick, fait oui de la tête : J'ai déjà vu Stephen traqué un animal blessé pendant 10 jours dans la forêt équatoriale.**

**Connor : Sans parler de l'anaconda qu'il a terrassé et la baleine qu'il a sauvée.**

**Heather : Hum… Tueur et sauveur d'animaux.**

_**Petit sourire de Stephen**_

**Nick : Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose peut être pas. Allez savoir.**

**Stephen, un peu plus loin : Cutter !**

_**On le rejoint et la je vois un cadavre d'animal, on dirait une vache. Une vache pendue dans un arbre… Trouver la logique vous… **_

**Nick : D'accord là ca commence a m'intéressé**

**Heather : C'est… charmant…**

**Connor : Professeur, la boussole devient folle**

_**On reprend notre marche. Personne ne parle. Au détour d'un arbre, nous tombons sur une jeune femme, blonde les cheveux coupés court et des yeux bleus. Elle est devant un dinosaure. Attendez ! Un DINOSAURE ?!**_

**Nick : Ne bougez pas.**

**Claudia : C'est un vrai dinosaure ?**

**Nick : Le résultat d'une expérience, peut être un croisement, une évolution régressive. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Abby : Abby Maitland, je soigne les animaux au zoo de Wellington.**

_**Nick s'approche du dinosaure pour l'observé.**_

**Nick : C'est un reptile d'au moins 5 ou 6 tonnes. Importantes bosses supra temporal, énorme ostéoderme sur le dos. Certainement une sorte d'anapside.**

**Abby : Ce serait une tortue ?**

**Heather : Je n'avais jamais vu une tortue de cette taille…**

_**Le Scrutosaure s'agite, Nick reviens vers nous.**_

**Abby : Restez dans son champ de vision, vous le rendez nerveux sinon.**

**Connor : J'avais raison, il y avait bien une créature.**

_**Connor prend le Scrutosaure en photo avec son portable mais Claudia lui prend son portable des mains.**_

**Claudia : Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est un secret d'Etat. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais en faire.**

_**Je m'approche d'Abby pour me présentée et présentés les autres.**_

**Heather: Salut, moi c'est Heather.**

**Abby : Ravie de te rencontrer.**

**Heather: De même. Alors je te présente Claudia Brown elle travaille au ministère de l'intérieure, Connor Temple mon meilleur ami et les deux qui regardent le joli petit lézard c'est le professeur Nick Cutter et son technicien de laboratoire Stephen Hart.**

_**Abby me lance un sourire franc et se concentre sur le lézard vert. Nick se penche et regarde Rex.**_

**Stephen : Bon sang. Il y en a deux.**

**Nick : Mais d'où est ce que sa sort ?**

_**Pendant ce temps Claudia est en pleine conversation au téléphone en dehors de la forêt.**_

**Claudia : Non, je ne peux pas utiliser la police, c'est une affaire délicate. Il y a des vies en jeux ici. Ecoutez, pas la peine de dire que je manque d'expérience, vous allez devoir me faire confiance alors envoyez quelqu'un sur place. Et vite !**

_**Elle raccroche et revient nous voir. Elle réquisitionne Abby et Nick pour aller chez la famille ou Abby a trouver le lézard les TRENT.**_

**Chez Mme Trent :**

_**Nick et Abby sont dans la chambre de Ben.**_

**Mme Trent : Je vais me plaindre. Elle lui a bourré le crane avec ses histoire de monstre et vous avez vu l'état de sa chambre ?**

**Ben : C'était un dinosaure !**

**Nick : La vérité c'est que Mlle Maitland s'est laissé emporter. Le compagnon de Ben n'est qu'un Drago volant. Un lézard volant du sud est Asiatique.**

**Ben : Il y avait un monstre, je vous jure. Il nous a poursuivi, dis leurs Abby.**

**Abby : Je crois qu'on s'est laissé dépasser. On a eu peur, voila tout.**

**Ben : Mais j'ai vu le passé ! L'époque préhistorique ! J'y étais !**

**Nick : Tu as vu le passé ?**

**Ben : Il y avait un désert, des rochers et… Des trucs ! **

_**Enerver que personne ne le croit, il sort de sa chambre**_

**Mme Trent : Ah merci la télé ! Excusez-moi.**

_**Elle sort aussi**_**.**

**Dehors :**

**Claudia : Je sais que vous n'aimez pas mentir mais si cette nouvelle est connu qui sait quelle pourrait en être les conséquences. Vous devrez signer tout les deux un engagement sur le secret officiel.**

**Nick : Oh et depuis quand cette nouvelle est un secret d'état ?**

**Claudia : Environ dix minutes après avoir convaincu à mon patron que je n'étais pas folle alliée.**

**Nick : Pour l'instant, nous avons un problème beaucoup plus urgent. L'animal que nous avons peut être beaucoup de chose. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a balancé son repas dans l'arbre.**

**Claudia : Vous ne pouvez pas en être certain.**

**Abby : C'est un herbivore, purement végétarien.**

**Claudia : Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a un autre ?**

**Nick : De quoi parlez Ben quand il nous a dit qu'il avait vu le passé ? Ces animaux viennent forcement de quelque part.**

**Claudia : Comment ça ?**

**Nick : Je pense que la réponse se trouve dans la forêt. Et que Ben la peut être trouvée.**

_**De notre coté c'est l'ennuie totale. Resté surveiller un truc géant c'est ennuyant. **_

**Connor : Je vais avoir le prix Nobel.**

**Stephen : On ne sait même pas encore ce que c'est.**

**Connor : Quand même, il ressemble a un dinosaure, se comporte comme un dinosaure ! C'est un dinosaure. C'est le chainon manquant avec la préhistoire et je l'ai découvert.**

**Heather : Non tu ne la pas découvert, personne ne la découvert. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est et d'où il vient, attend de savoir.**

_**Nick, Abby et Claudia arrivent.**_

**Nick: Stephen!**

_**Le dinosaure commence a partir effrayé.**_

**Connor : Non, mais ou est ce qu'il va ?**

**Heather : Comment veux tu le savoir Con'.**

**Nick : Laissez le partir, il a peur, on va voir ou est ce qu'il va.**

_**On suit donc le dinosaure. Il passe un espèce de truc Blanc/argenté et disparait.**_

**Claudia : Ou est il allé ?**

**Nick : Chez lui.**

**Heather: C'est quoi ce truc ?**

**Stephen : J'en sais rien.**

_**Les hommes que Claudia à demandés arrivent et sécurisent le périmètre tandis que Connor étudie l'anomalie, avec Nick, Stephen, Abby et Con' on a décidé d'appelé le truc anomalie. Abby regarde ce qu'il se passe assise dans un coin.**_ _**Un militaire descend d'une voiture, il se présente à Claudia comme le capitaine Tom Ryan.**_ _**Connor avait un stylo dans la main et il le lâche. Le stylo est attiré par l'anomalie et la traverse.**_

**Connor : Eh mon stylo ! Sa explique que la boussole soit devenu folle.**

_**Nick et Claudia avait assisté a la scène.**_

**Nick : Qu'est ce qui peut créer un champ magnétique aussi fort ?**

**Connor : Peut être un vaisseau extra terrestre ?**

_**J'étais assise contre un arbre et je crie**_

**Heather: Ta raison Connor regarde ils sont la !**

_**Connor se retourne et j'explose de rire, Stephen qui avait suivi la scène rigole aussi.**_

**Connor : C'est pas drôle Heather. On parle sérieusement la, entre scientifique.**

**Captain Ryan : Bon le scientifique il arrête de parlez et il travaille.**

_**Le capitaine Ryan commence a organisé le campement. Stephen va voir Abby et lui demande comment elle se sent, et moi, personne ne vient me voir… Je suis jalouse… Connor s'amuse avec l'anomalie, il fait passer des objets dedans jusqu'à…**_

**Connor : Oh non, c'était la clef de ma porte d'entrée ! Ma Heather chérie que j'aime…**

**Heather : Ni pense même pas, tu te débrouille. T'es un grand garçon et t'as des amis.**

**Connor : Tes pas sympa. Je reste le temps de faire changer ma serrure.**

**Heather : La dernière fois t'es resté 4 mois chez moi. Mon chien s'en souvient encore.**

**Claudia : Stop, temps mort.**

**Abby : Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**Claudia : Oui on ne va pas resté la.**

**Nick : Laissez ça à vos experts.**

**Claudia : Ils n'ont pas vu ce que l'on a vu ! Et ils ne savent ce que vous savez.**

_**Claudia part et laisse Cutter seul réfléchir en regardant l'anomalie, Stephen s'approche de lui.**_

**Stephen : Tu pense a Helen, n'est ce pas ?**

**Nick hoche la tête : Oui ça explique tout.**

**Stephen : Sauf pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue.**

_**Le temps passe et pendant que le campement s'organise, nous décidons avec Stephen et Connor de partir dans la forêt**_

**Stephen : Quelque chose de grand est passée par ici il y a peu de temps.**

**Connor: Alala, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour la nature. J'ai des problèmes de sinus et des allergies, je pourrai en faire la liste.**

**Heather : Connor, tais toi.**

**Stephen : On ne peut pas se fier a l'armée pour retrouver cette animal. Surtout continuez à faire attention. Il est tout près je sens sa présence.**

**Connor : On devrait peut être attendre le professeur non ?**

**Heather : Froussard**

_**Comment fais-je pour être amie avec lui ? Je me le demande bien, on continu de se chamailler avec Connor et Stephen nous regarde amusé en sourient. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.**_ _**Nous recherchons toujours la bête, plus personne ne parle de peur de voir déboulé un monstre assoiffé de sang. Je vais peut être un peu loin dans mes propos mais on ne sait jamais ce que sa peut être.**_

**Connor : Au faite Stephen, comment tu trouve Abby ?**

**Stephen : Ca va, pourquoi ?**

_**Je ne supporte plus les entendre parler d'Abby. Elle est, certes, très gentille mais je ne vais pas supporter longtemps que le mec sur qui j'ai craqué parle d'elle avec mon meilleur ami. C'en est trop pour moi, j'accélère et les dépasse. Je marche a une dizaine de mettre devant eux pour ne plus les entendre. Je regarde derrière moi et les voit tous les deux arrêter. Je suis a une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, je ralenti mais continu de marcher, je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi faut toujours que les blondes plaisent plus au gars ? C'est toujours pareil… J'ai ma tête des jours triste, celle ou il ne m'en faut plus beaucoup pour tout lâcher et pleurer un bon coup. Je n'entends pas Stephen arrivé**_

**Stephen : Heather, tu vas bien ?**

**Heather: Euh… Ouais, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

**Stephen : J'ai vu ça… Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.**

**Heather : Ouais ouais, ne t'inquiète pas Stephen.**

_**Je regarde droit devant moi et on continu de marcher. Connor nous rattrape enfin mettant fin a mon calvaire. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Stephen, il est très gentil et tout, mais je crois que je peux vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui et je n'en ai pas très envie. Surtout s'il préfère Abby.**_

**Pendant ce temps, au ministère de l'intérieure :**

_**Abby et Nick ainsi que Lester, un employé du gouvernement, regarde des scientifiques s'occuper de Rex, le lézard. Un scientifiques, essayant de prendre un échantillon de salive a Rex, le fais s'envoler. Une scientifique ouvre la porte pour rentrer dans le petit laboratoire, et Rex en profite pour sortir. Abby et Claudia parte a la poursuite de Rex dans les couloirs du ministère. Rex passe par une fenêtre mais revient finalement dans les bras d'Abby.**_

_**Lester, Claudia, Abby et Nick sont dans une salle de conférence et parlent à propos de Rex et de l'anomalie.**_

**Foret de Dean :**

_**Nous traquons toujours le prédateur, Stephen et moi devant et Connor à la traine quelques mètres derrière nous. Nous ne parlons pas et le silence et plutôt pesant. Nous découvrons une empreinte de pat. Stephen s'accroupi et je reste debout, n'y connaissant rien aux empreintes.**_

**Stephen : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Connor arrive enfin : je crois que le terme scientifique pour ça c'est « très mauvaise nouvelle ».**

_**Connor sort son ordinateur, tandis que Stephen observe toujours l'empreinte et que moi je les regarde faire tous les deux.**_

**Connor : Bon, mon hypothèse, c'est que l'animal qu'on a vu tout a l'heure est un Scrutosaure, de la fin du Permien. Cette empreinte, en revanche ne lui appartient pas. Si les deux dinosaures sont tous deux du Permien, dans ce cas cette charmante petite chose… est notre premier suspect.**

_**Il nous montre son ordinateur et donc notre prédateur.**_

**Connor : c'est un Gorgonopsien, une machine à tuer compacte et doter d'une puissance incroyable. Si il est toujours la, tu dois le retrouver Stephen. Et vite**

**Stephen : Et vous ?**

**Connor : Toi grand chasseur, moi plutôt logistique et prévenir tout le monde.**

**Heather : Je t'accompagne Stephen.**

**Stephen : Hors de question Heather, je ne veux pas paraitre macho ou autre mais, si c'est vraiment un gorgonopsien, je préfère vraiment éviter que tu viennes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**Heather : Je sais me défendre. J'ai fais de la Boxe pendant des années, et j'ai une très bonne condition physique.**

**Stephen : Tu ne viens pas, tu reste avec Connor et vous allez rejoindre Nick et tout le groupe. Fin de la discussion.**

_**Il nous souri, nous fais un signe de la main et part a la recherche du gorgonopsien. Nous décidons avec Connor de rejoindre les autres au plus vite.**_

**Dans une école :**

_**Un jeune garçon, Ben et son professeur, sont dans une salle de classe. Le Gorgonopsien arrive et Ben et son professeur s'enferme dans la salle de classe. Le gorgonopsien essaye de défoncer la porte mais il reçoit une chaise en plein dans la tête. Stephen regarde la créature.**_

**Stephen : Affronte un adversaire à ta taille.**

_**Il s'enfui dans les couloirs, la créature a ses trousses. Sur le chemin, il renverse tous les meubles qu'il y a, mais le gorgonopsien passe sans mal au dessus des armoires renverser. Stephen se retrouve coincé contre une porte fermé et le gorgonopsien. Il attrape un extincteur et le vide sur le gorgonopsien qui n'apprécie pas trop et qui charge Stephen qui avec la force du choc recule et ouvre la porte. Il tombe dans l'herbe inconscient et l'animal s'enfuit vers la foret.**_

_**Nous sommes tous devant l'anomalie, sans nouvelles de Stephen. Je dois dire que je suis un peu inquiète. Connor tente de le rappeler mais rien…**_

**Nick : Tu as rappelé Stephen ?**

**Connor : Il ne répond pas**

**Nick : pourquoi ne pas être allé avec lui ?**

**Heather : Il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. J'aurais du y aller quand même. Qui sais ce qui peut lui être arrivé…**

**Claudia : Il est 18H55, je veux que vous soyez de retour au plus tard à 20H00. Si la première liaison est établie nous seront là pour l'entendre.**

_**Le capitaine Tom Ryan s'avance vers Nick, Claudia et moi. Il nous serre la main et regarde Claudia.**_

**Nick : Que fait-il ici ?**

**Claudia : Voici le capitaine Tom Ryan, vétéran de la guerre du Golf. Il a une grande expérience du désert. Nous ne savons pas quels sont les risques de l'autre coté de l'anomalie. Pas de discussion, il vous accompagne.**

_**Je regarde la scène sans rien dire. Nick se lève et serra la main du capitaine. Abby arrive avec Rex dans les bras et le donne a Nick.**_

**Abby : Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plait. Et faites attention à vous.**

**Nick : Tout ira bien.**

_**Je rejoins Connor, et regarde le professeur et Tom Ryan passé l'anomalie. Claudia a l'air anxieuse. Connor fait tomber son stylo.**_

**Connor : Mon stylo ! Il n'a pas été attiré par l'anomalie, elle perd de l'intensité.**

_**Nous attendons Nick et le capitaine Ryan toujours sans nouvelles de Stephen. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois et je tombe toujours sur messagerie. J'ai du m'imaginer le pire plusieurs fois. Il fait nuit et froid. Ma veste est restée dans le 4X4 de Nick et mon sweat ne tient pas très chaud la nuit.**_

**Abby : Regardez !**

**Connor : Professeur !**

**Claudia : appelez un médecin !**

_**Tout le monde s'active et personne n'entend Rex sauf Abby. Je reste assise contre un arbre, à regarder l'écran noir. Attendant que Stephen appel, mais rien.**_

**Connor : Ca c'est bien passé ? Comment vous vous sentez ?**

**Ryan : Personne ne va nous croire !**

**Claudia : Beau travail Ryan**

_**Abby s'éloigne du groupe et prend Rex dans ses bras, elle le met dans son écharpe pour le garder au chaud.**_

_**Un grognement se fait entendre, je me relève et vois le gorgonopsien approcher à vive allure vers le campement. Petit problème je suis juste devant lui et il me regarde en grognant. Je le regarde, comprenant que je vais finir en pâté pour gorgonopsien. Tout le camp commence à courir. Personne n'allant du même coté, les militaires tirent de tous cotés. Le gorgonopsien commence à s'énerver et à approcher de moi Je me retourne et grimpe dans l'arbre, qui est assez haut, le plus rapidement possible. Je me mets sur la branche la plus haute et reste en équilibre accroupi sur la branche.**_ _**Claudia court en suivant Nick et Connor, elle tombe. Nick revient sur ses pas et l'aide à se relever.**_ _**Une voiture arrive, Stephen conduit le 4X4 du professeur et renverse le gorgonopsien, ce qui l'assomme. Stephen arrête le véhicule et en descend. Le gorgonopsien se relève, Nick lance une arme a Stephen et il tire sur la créature. Il remercie Nick d'un regard.**_

**Nick : Tout le monde va bien ?**

**Claudia : Oui, merci de m'avoir aidé Cutter.**

**Nick : Ce n'est rien. Connor ?**

**Connor : Un peu essoufflé mais ça va.**

**Abby : Tout va bien pour moi. Et toi Stephen ? Tu étais ou ?**

**Stephen : Je vais bien. Ou est Heather ?**

**Heather : Je suis la !**

_**Ils tournent tous la tête dans une direction différente. Mais personne ne regarde dans l'arbre.**_

**Heather : Levez la tête, je suis dans l'arbre.**

_**Je commence à descendre et me retrouve juste au dessus de la voiture je me laisse tomber doucement sur le toit et les regarde. Connor secoue la tête, Claudia et Abby me regarde étonné, Nick et Stephen sourient. Stephen s'approche de la voiture et m'aide à descendre.**_

**Heather : Merci**

**Stephen : De rien.**

_**Je souri et regarde Connor.**_

**Heather : Sympa de te soucier de ta meilleure amie. **

**Connor : Oui désolé. Mais je savais que t'étais quelque part en sécurité.**

**Heather : Mais bien sûre. **

**Claudia : Rendez vous demain au ministère.**

_**Nous remontons dans nos voitures respectives, Connor et moi avec Stephen et Nick. Et nous rendons sur le parking de l'université. Je remets ma veste et nous disons au revoir au professeur et à Stephen. Nous partons avec Connor bras dessus bras dessous en rigolant vers ma voiture et nous rentrons chez moi. Je n'ai pu me résigné à le laisser se débrouiller et dormir dehors.**_

**Le lendemain au ministère :**

_**Nous parlons de l'appareil photo retrouvé par Cutter et Ryan lors de la traversé par l'anomalie. Lester nous fais a tous signé un contrat certifiant que nous ne devons en parler a personnes sous risque d'emprisonnement ou je ne sais quoi. Nick sort du bureau et nous, Connor, Abby, Stephen et moi le suivons. On se promet avec Abby d'allez boire un verre un soir et elle retourne travailler au zoo. Nick retourne à l'université suivi de Connor. Me laissant seule avec Stephen.**_

**Heather : On se revoit à la prochaine anomalie.**

**Stephen : S'il y en a une qui apparait oui. Sinon dans ces cas la je n'aurais pas d'autre choix.**

**Heather : D'autre choix ?**

_**Je le regarde et il me souri**_

**Stephen : l'autre choix serait de t'inviter à boire un verre.**

**Heather : Pourquoi pas. Tiens-moi au courant.**

_**Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je pars et rentre chez moi le cœur léger. Bien que je doute qu'il m'appelle un jour.**_

Bonjour a tous, Donc c'était le chapitre un. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour ceux qui connaissaient mon histoire, j'espère que vous la trouver a votre gout. Laissez-moi vos avis, que j'améliore ce qui doit être fait.

DearDine.


End file.
